Fire Demon
by Reikal
Summary: Oh? What's this? The Dragon Slayers are back? And so is Folken? Allen has become the king of Austuria! Dilandau and Celeana are two different people? And who are these two girls from the mystic moon? What the hell is going on! Read to find out!
1. Prisoners

**SM (ShadowMistress): OK! Here it is! My first Escaflowne fic!**

**Tiffanee: YAY! ^_^**

**SM: Thank-you! Thank-you!  Now here with me today is one of my best friends and muses, Tiffanee!**

**Tiffanee: Hi!**

**SM: And my little brat brother is here as well…**

**Andrew: Huh? What?**

**SM: Yes, he is retarded ^_^**

**Andrew: Hey! I am NOT retard-OUCH!**

***SM hits Andrew on the head***

**SM: No time for your retarded babbling…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any characters related to it.  I do own the character named Rachael though and any other character not from Escaflowne.  **

**Summary: Your basic girl goes to Gaia.  Or is it?  Is there more to this girl than meets the eye? You'll have to read to find out!**

**Info: The Dragon Slayers have come back to life and are fighting with Zibach once again.  Dilandau and Celeana are two different people now and Folken is back as well.  Dornkirk is still dead and Folken is the Emperor.  **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_Fire Demon_**

**_An Escaflowne Fic_**

**_By ShadowMistress_**

**__**

**_~*~*~*~_**

Crystal blue eyes glared hatefully out at the surrounding soldiers.  Three days the prisoner had been held and each day the prisoner was tortured and beaten.  The soldiers were trying to get information where there is none.  

The prisoner was one of a kind.  For it was a girl, a girl from the Mystic Moon.  When the soldiers first found her they thought her a spy from Zibach.  She had told them she knew nothing of Zibach but they would not listen.  

After three days without food, with very little water, and under continuous torture, many men even seasoned soldiers would have died.  But this girl of barely 18 didn't even utter a sound.  

Finally at the end of the third day a man with long blond hair wearing blue and white armour, the very man who had brought her here said that that was enough.  

"She obviously knows nothing" he said, while he looked at her obviously disgusted.  "Even if she did we probably won't get it out of her."  The girl glared up at him defiantly while a strand of light brown hair matted with blood fell in front of her eyes.  

"What should we do with her?" one of the soldiers asked.  

"That depends," the blond answered, "You shall decide that girl…are you still loyal to Zibach or are you willing to join us?"  The girl let out a hash bark of laughter.  

"HA! I told you once before," she said, "I don't know what Zibach is nor am I a spy for them!" Her voice was croaky at first because of not being used for so long.  "As for joining you…I don't even know how you can ask that after what you've done." The blond knight, as the girl figured him to be, looked unfazed.  

"It doesn't matter; we have others to question now."  He looked to the soldiers, "We have captured two of Dilandau's Dragon Slayers.  You will begin 'questioning' _them_ starting tomorrow."  He looked to the girl.  "As for her…lock her up with them…it's not like she can do anything."

The girl glared coldly at the blond knight and then spit at him, hitting him directly in the face.  The outraged knight washed the spit off and backhanded her harshly.  Her head which had been snapped to the side turned slowly back to glare hatefully at the blond knight.  

"I _will_ make sure you die most horribly!" the girl snarled through her clenched teeth.  

"I'm afraid you won't live long enough for that."  He said smiling; "besides, I am Allan Schezar, Knight of Caeli.  What could a mere girl such as yourself do to me?" 

The girl snarled as she was dragged to the dirtiest cell they had.  She had been staying here when she wasn't being tortured and by what she had overheard, she had company.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_~*~Inside the cell~*~_**

Two young men around the age of 18 were sitting cross-legged on the filthy ground when the door was thrown open.  They turned their heads to see what the guards were doing when someone was thrown in.  The door was shut again.  The two young men went to see who it was, fearing it was one of their companions.  They were both shocked to find a girl beaten beyond belief.  

"Holy shit!" one of them finally said after a moment of silence.  "Why the hell would they beat a girl this badly?!?!" the guy then started to go into hysterics yelling about possible reasons for the girls condition, while the second one tried to calm his friend down.  

"Would you both shut the fuck up?!?!" both the boys stopped in their tracks shocked for several reasons, one, the fact that a lady had used such foul language.  Another reason was the fact that she was speaking coherently let alone the fact that she was conscious at all.  

The girl had sat up and put a hand to her head she then pulled her hand away only to see it covered in blood.  She then said some colour curses under her breath.  

"Uh…so…Who are you and why are you here?" the one guy asked curiously.  The girl stopped cursing and looked over at the two people.  

"My name is Rachael and as to why I'm here I have no clue."  She answered, "They seemed to think I was a spy for some place…"

"Zibach perhaps?" the one who hadn't spoken until now queried.  He looked…innocent and had blond hair.  

"Yeah, that was it."

"Are you a spy?" The two were now serious and a little suspicious.  

"No."  She answered bluntly.  "I don't even know what Zibach is."

"WHAT?!" the one guy almost fell over in shock.  "Where the hell are you from the Mystic Moon?!"

"Well actually…Yeah."  **(SM: Rachael had learned what the 'Mystic Moon' was when she was captured.)**

"Really?" The seriousness was now completely gone.  

"Yeah.  Uh…hey who are you guys anyway?"  

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Chesta."  The innocent looking blond said.  "And this is Miguel." Chesta motioned to his friend.  

"Nice to meet you." 

Chesta and Miguel noticed that Rachael never smiled and that she was always cold even though she seemed t be trying to be polite.  

Rachael looked over at the door and shakily got to her feet.  Chesta and Miguel shot up after her afraid that she might fall.  But she held strong and made her way over to the door.  She looked at the lock and smirked.  

"How's about we get out of here?" She asked and then turned her back to the boys.  She pulled a dagger out of her sleeve and fiddled with the lock a bit before…*Click* the door was open and the two Dragon Slayers just stared at her in amazement.  

"Wha? How?" Chesta couldn't seem to get a sentence together.  

"I borrowed this from one of the guards." Rachael said holding the dagger and smirking.  "C'mon, let's get out of here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**SM: Sorry to leave you hanging but I'm tired and I should really go to bed.  Anyway the people in this fic are probably all going to be a little if not very OOC.  And just so you know this is probably going to be a Dilandau/OC (Rachael) fic and I'd rather not have any flames about that fact.  Thanks!**

**Please review! **

**Constructive criticism is accepted! **

**Flames will be used to amuse me… (I'm a pyro! And I'm proud of it!)**

**BYE!**


	2. Escape

**SM: Alright! Here's chapter 2! My muse has just been informed of the making of this fic and…she loves it! ^_^**

**Tiffanee: Damn strait!**

**Andrew: I'm not retarded!**

**SM: Yeah, yeah we know.  Geez.  Can't you take a joke!  He tried to crash the computer because I keep making fun of him!**

**Tiffanee: Yeah he got hit on the head lots of times before he actually gave up…-.-''**

**Andrew: What the hell do you expect me to do?!?!**

**SM: Sit down and shut-up like a good little boy! ^_^**

**Andrew: Grrr…*Shakes fist***

**SM: Puh-lease we all know that you can't beat me up…**

***Andrew leaves in a huff mumbling about demons for sisters***

**Tiffanee: OK I helped you get rid of him.  Now where's my reward?**

**SM: Here.  *Tosses chocolate bar to Tiffanee* **

**Tiffanee: COOL!  *Shoves the whole chocolate bar in her mouth and swallows***

**SM: 0_0 GEEZ! How do you do that?!?!**

**Tiffanee: HeeHee!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Disclaimer: Tiffanee: ShadowMistress does not own Escaflowne.  And she never will!**

**SM: Hey! That's harsh!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(((Last Time)))**

"I borrowed this from one of the guards." Rachael said holding the dagger and smirking.  "C'mon, let's get out of here."

**~*~Now~*~**

Rachael opened the door slowly and peeked out.  Seeing no guards in sight she stepped out and held the door open for Chesta and Miguel.  They came out after her and she closed the door silently.  

"There's a dead end to the left, nothing but more cells and their 'torture chamber'."  Rachael said while going to the right.  After a while the corridor stopped and a room with a crude wooden table and some stools.  Rachael stood against the wall and peeked in to make sure no one was there.  She then slipped in silently followed by the two Dragon Slayers.  

Rachael moved to a stairway and listened for any sounds.  Everything was silent.  

"Let's go." Rachael was about to leave when something in the closest corner caught her eye.  There was a black bag held shut by a clasp shaped as a silver dragon holding a golden 'R'.  Rachael grabbed the bag and went up the stairs.  She moved so quickly and quietly that the Dragon Slayers thought she really was a spy.  

"What did you grab?" Chesta asked curiously.  

"I saw my bag over there so I grabbed it." Rachael answered calmly.  

"Rachael? Did you have a profession back on the Mystic Moon?" Miguel asked curiously wanting to find out why she was so light on her feet.  

"Not really.  I've just gotten out of schooling.  I have taken gymnastics and such if your wondering why I can move so stealthily."  Rachael smirked at the shocked look on there faces.  She put her bag on her back just as they reached the top of the staircase.  She looked left and right surprised that there was no one in sight.  

"Weird…Does either of you know which way to go?"  Rachael was looking suspiciously from left to right.  'Something isn't right' she thought silently to herself.  

"I think we should head to the right." Miguel voiced.  

"Right." Rachael's eyes narrowed.  "You guys are used to following orders aren't you?"

"Uh…Yeah"

"Hmm."  Rachael then took off at an amazingly silent run in the direction Miguel had suggested.  The two followed her wondering about her cold and distant behaviour.  They passed through numerous corridors never seeing anyone.  

"This is ridiculous" Rachael hissed.  "There should be at least on or two guards but there's no one! Something isn't right…" Chesta and Miguel looked to each other both thinking that their commander may have come to rescue them.  

They kept moving until they finally found an exit two large double doors stood before them.  The sound of steel clashing against steel met their ears and Rachael made her way to the door and opened it a crack.  She peeked through to see the guards fighting against young men about her age.  They were wearing black leather armour outlined in blue.  

"Either of you expecting a rescue?" Rachael asked curiously and stepped back from the door to let the other two see.  Miguel looked through and grinned.  

"It's Lord Dilandau!" He stated.  Rachael raised an eyebrow and scanned the area.  She spotted some swords not to far away and picked two up.  She threw them over to Chesta and Miguel who had noticed her departure.  

"I do hope you know how to use them."  She muttered.  They both nodded their heads.  "Good.  Let's go."  

The two Dragon slayers walked through the door first seeing as Rachael was a girl they obviously thought that she couldn't protect herself.  They were immediately caught up in the fray and began to fight their way towards a silver haired youth in similar armour as the attackers.  

Rachael, seeing as she had no weapon but a dagger held back and hid in the shadows assessing the situation.  Then something caught her eye.  A man was up on the top of a wall and moving clumsily over to a better view point.  The thing that really caught her attention was the bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back.  

Rachael stealthily snuck through the shadows and scaled the wall.  By the time she was up the man had taken the bow from its resting place and was reaching for an arrow.  Rachael sped towards him, cut the strap holding the arrows and then plunged the dagger into his heart.  She withdrew the dagger and grabbed the bow and quiver, letting the dead corpse fall.  

Rachael tied the strap of the quiver back together and slung it over her shoulder.  She withdrew an arrow and aimed the bow at a guard who was attacking the back of one of the Dragon Slayers.  Within barely a fraction of a second she let the arrow fly.  Rachael's aim was true and the arrow hit its mark, right in the heart.  

The man's eyes grew wide and the life flickered out from them.  The Dragon Slayer turned just in time to see the man fall.  He was shocked to see an arrow protruding from the man's back.  He looked up to see Rachael with another arrow held ready.  He then wondered if the shot was a fluke or if she meant to kill the guard.  The answer came when her next shot flew.  Another guard was down.  The stunned Dragon Slayer went back to fighting although he was still in somewhat of a daze.  

The fighting soon subsided and all of the Dragon Slayers seemed to notice the arrows that killed at least one third of the guards.  They looked around until they all saw Rachael.  The eyes of Chesta and Miguel widened and their jaws dropped when they realized who it was.  

Rachael dropped the bow and the now empty quiver.  She let the dagger slip from her hands as she surveyed the damage.  Her emotionless face formed a barely visible, smirk and a sadistic glow flashed in her eyes.  

"Farewell." She said looking to Chesta and Miguel and she was then encased in a blue-white light.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**SM: I tell you now this is not the end!**

**Tiffanee: If it was I'd have to kill you! Muahahahahaha!**

**SM: But then I wouldn't be able to finish any of my stories…**

**Tiffanee: Shit, that's right…Fine! You can live…for now Muahahahahaha!**

**SM: Uh-huh…Yeah…Right**


	3. Home

**SM: Well…I have one review…and it's from Tiffanee…**

**Tiffanee: Yup!**

**SM: Thanx Tiff.**

**Tiffanee: You're welcome! ^_^**

**Andrew: I'm back! And I brought some charms to ward off demons!**

**SM: Why?**

**Andrew: So you and your…friend…I guess that's what she is…anyway so you and your friend can't bug me.  **

**SM: Right…*Grabs mallet from somewhere and hits Andrew on the head***

**Andrew: Back to…the drawing board-oof! *Andrew has been knocked out***

**SM: Now let's get on with this!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Notice: Remember, the Dragon Slayers have come back to life and are fighting with Zibach once again.  Dilandau and Celeana are two different people now and Folken is back as well.  Dornkirk is still dead and Folken is the Emperor.  I also forgot to say that Dilandau is half Draconian.  **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(((Last Time)))**

Rachael dropped the bow and the now empty quiver.  She let the dagger slip from her hands as she surveyed the damage.  Her emotionless face formed a barely visible, smirk and a sadistic glow flashed in her eyes.  

"Farewell." She said looking to Chesta and Miguel and she was then encased in a blue-white light.  

**(((Now)))**

Rachael was transported to the backyard of her mansion, just outside the steps.  She unlocked the door and slipped inside.  She went upstairs to clean up first.  She showered and dressed her wounds.  She then put on her favourite outfit a black pair of pants with flames embroidered up the ankles and a black tank-top with a golden dragon on it.

Rachael couldn't stay here for very long because in reality the house was being sold.  Her parents had died and there were no living relatives to inherit any thing.  She too was thought dead.  

All of her family was dead.  They were killed off one by one, hunted for a reason unknown to her.  She was the last of her line.  And she was going to find out the reason for the deaths of her family members.  

Rachael went to the training room and stood before a golden pedestal.  Atop the pedestal encased in glass was a beautifully decorated katana.  The blade had beautiful engravings scratched into it that symbolized victory and skill.  The hilt was gold, encrusted with rubies and black diamonds.  The scabbard was also gold with silver swirling here and there.  Small rubies and black diamonds decorated it.  

Also in the case were two sai.  The three blades on each one, had flames engraved into them and at the cross, where the three blades met, they had the symbol for fire.  The hilts were wrapped in black leather and red silk.  They were kept in simple black leather sheaths.  

Rachael gently opened the glass case and pulled out the two sai.  She strapped them to her belt, one on each side, left and right.  She then removed the katana, looking at it almost reverently.  The magnificent artefact was also strapped to her belt on the left side.  

Rachael grabbed her bag, the black one that went to Gaia and back with her, and slung it over her shoulder.  She then walked outside and proceeded to the stables.  At the very back of the stables there was a section bigger than the rest.  Rachael took a bridle, blanket and saddle to that last stall and opened the door letting out a magnificent black stallion with sapphire blue eyes.  She saddled the horse and led him out into the crisp night air.  There, she mounted and rode off into a dark forest.  

Riding for what seemed like hours Rachael finally made it to a clearing where a white marble pillar once stood.  The pillar had been broken eons ago and now was used as a table for a book her father once told her about, the book that would give her the answers that she needs.  But only the answers that she _needs.  _

Rachael rode up close and plucked the book from the table.  She opened her bag and slipped it in.  There was a sudden rustle in the bushes then and a black blur shot out and raced towards Rachael and her stallion.  The 'blur' jumped up and made its way up to perch itself on Rachael's shoulders.  Once it stopped a small black cat sat there completely at ease.  The ever watchful eyes were emerald green.  

"Now what?" Rachael asked more to herself than her new companions.  But the answer was clear.  There was one more place to go.  

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**SM: Don't kill me! I know it's short but I'll have a new chapter out soon!**

**Tiffanee: You'd better!**

**Andrew: Yeah!**

**SM: Since when did you take an interest in my writing, Andrew?**

**Andrew: Uh…Bye!**

**SM: OK! See you next chappy! Oh! And take note of Rachael's new companions.**

**Tiffanee: Review!**


	4. History

**SM: Hey…I'm really, really tired right now but I'm still posting this…**

**Tiffanee: Yeah, poor Rachael! She only has one review…and that one's from me…**

**SM: *Yawn* I really don't want to introduce the chappy so…*Yawn***

**Tiffanee: OK! On to the fourth chapter!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Disclaimer: Tiffanee: She doesn't own it.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(((Last Time)))**

"Now what?" Rachael asked more to herself than her new companions.  But the answer was clear.  There was one more place to go.  

**(((Now)))**

After grabbing the book Rachael rode off once again, deeper into the forest.  After awhile the forest stopped and Rachael was looking at a different estate that was just as big as hers was.  In the window there was a 'figure' staring out into space.  The figure's head turned and was looking at Rachael for awhile before it reacted.  The 'figure' leapt to its feet and dashed somewhere in the house.  

There were a few banging noises and some loud curses before the door was kicked open harshly.  The figure ran out and skidded to a stop before Rachael.

"You're alive! I knew you weren't dead!"  it screamed.  

"Whoa! Calm down Tiffanee!" Tiffanee did as she was told and then looked at Rachael quizzically.  

"Where have you been?"

"No time to explain now.  You always said you wanted to get out of this place and go on an adventure.  And with you being my cousin you might be hunted down as well.  So we both have to get out of here."  

"And go where exactly?"  

"Wherever fate takes us." Rachael said with a smirk.  "You ready to go?"

"Always." Tiffanee ran into the house and grabbed a navy blue bag.  She then ran to the stables and led her horse out.  It was white in colour and its eyes were ruby red.   The horse was in no doubt just as magnificent as Rachael's.  Tiffanee Saddled her horse and mounted ready to go.  Just before she left the stable she paused to let her cat on.  An elegant white cat with eyes the color of topaz.  

Rachael and Tiffanee Rode off back into the forest and kept riding until they had come to the very heart of it.  

"So…Where are we going?" Tiffanee asked, "and why do we have our best horses? I mean Rachael you barely ever bring Sapphire **(SM: Rachael's horse.  He's names for the color of his eyes.)** out unless there is something important.  And Emerald **(SM: Rachael's black cat, again named for her eyes.) is here too!"**

"Well at least you're smart enough to follow my lead."  Rachael was waiting for something but none but she knew what.  

"But why?!?!" 

"We're leaving and once we do we can't come back.  We're going to our real home, the one from the old prophesy."

"But that's supposed to be on a whole different planet!"  Tiffanee was getting really pissed off now.  "I now realize that I brought Ruby **(The horse) and Topaz ****(The cat) out here for nothing! You've gone mad!"**

As if her anger was the key the heavens opened up and the, oh so familiar pillar of light took them to Gaia one last time.  

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**This is some interesting history to clear up the whole thing.  **

Long ago there were four clans from Atlantis other than the Draconians.  They were the clans of the elements.  They lived together and helped each other when hard times came.  The clan of fire strongest of all were fighters and protected the others from harm.  The clans of earth air only defended them selves and others with their shielding magic.  And the water clan were heelers and fighters.  

With the destruction of Atlantis they used their gifts to help create the wish of the Draconians.  They helped to create Gaia.  With the taxing of the elemental powers only the pure blooded survived.  Only those of pure fire blood or pure water blood or air or earth were able to survive.  

Since then they have strived to keep their blood pure.  Hoping that one day their descendents can finally live on the world they worked so hard on to help create.  For they were stranded on earth.  

Eons pass and the only families that were able to stay pure were that of fire and water.  Those of air and earth were disappearing.  

The disappearances are increasing and the clans believe they are being hunted.  Many of the humans loath them for their gifts and so the humans are hunting them.  

One by one the clans fall, and now there are only a few from the fire, water and air.  The elders of the water clan find a prophesy saying that only two shall survive being hunted and only three shall live on the world they helped to create.  

Only three _do_ survive now, one of water, one of air and one of fire.  They have the purest of blood and power greater than that of all of their ancestors combined, but that power is hidden and can only be released when the greatest need arises.  

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**SM: Short again I know but my mother is getting me to clean the house.  **

**Please review! Only Tiffanee has and that doesn't really count! Although I do appreciate it!**

**The animal companions are going to play a pretty big part so watch out for them!**

**Bye**


	5. Back to Gaia

**SM: The house is clean! And because I wasn't able to make the third and fourth chapters as long as I wanted I will make the fifth one as fast as I can.  **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! I only own Rachael!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(((Last Time)))**

Only two _do_ survive now, one of water and one of fire.  They have the purest of blood and power greater than that of all of their ancestors combined, but that power is hidden and can only be released when the greatest need arises.  

**(((Now)))**

The two girls awoke to the sight of a forest clearing.  And in the sky both the earth and the moon bathed this new world in their light.  The two horses were eating some sweet smelling grasses and the cats were curled up at their respective owner's feet.  

"I guess you really haven't lost you're mind…" Tiffanee said after finally processing all of the information.  

"Nope."  Rachael got up to tend to the horses and unsaddle them only to see the saddles and such missing.  "Now what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The horse's tack is missing."

"What?!" Tiffanee sat bolt up and looked at the horses.  "Where'd it go?"

"Maybe it fell off when we were transported here."

"DAMN IT! That was the best tack in the stable!" Tiffanee was pissed because it had taken her about a month to save up for buy all that stuff, while Rachael's parents bought it for her.  

Rachael looked around and picked up a few scattered items.  She packed them all up and listened.  Just as she thought.  The sound of hoof beats was growing louder.  She slung her pack onto her back and tossed Tiffanee hers.  

"Mount up.  We must be ready to leave at a moments notice."  Rachael ran towards Sapphire and coaxed him to the center of the clearing.  She then looked at Tiffanee who had woken up Topaz and Emerald.  Tiffanee tried to get up onto Ruby's back but she was a tad to short.  Rachael went over and gave her a boost.  She nodded her thanks and turned to look at where the hoof beats were coming from.  Rachael leapt up gracefully onto Sapphire's back and guided him with her feet.  

The horsemen chose this very moment to break through the clearing.  Their armour was white and blue.  

"Do you have any weapons?" Rachael asked only loud enough for Tiffanee to here.  

"Yeah." One of the guards rode forward at this time.  

"You will have to come with us, young ladies."  He said with a gleam in his eyes.  

"By who's orders?" Rachael demanded.  

"By the orders of His Majesty the king of Austuria, Allen Schezar." **(SM: Allen has become king…and he's evil…)  Rachael's eyes narrowed, she knew that name and hated it more than anything.  **

"Well then.  I guess we'll take our leave now…c'mon." the last bit was quieter and directed at Tiffanee.  "On my mark we make a brake for it."

"Wait just one minute! You're not going anywhere!"  The one man rode forward a bit more and his five followers started to slowly advance.  Rachael looked to Tiffanee and they both nodded their heads.  They're mounts reared and preformed a perfect 180.  They sped off like the devil himself was after them and to Rachael it seemed like he was.  If she ever had to set foot in that prison again she would go mad.  

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~*~Meanwhile: Just outside the clearing~*~**

One of the Dragon Slayers was crouched down behind a bush.  Lord Folken had sent Dilandau and his Slayers out to find whatever had come out of the pillar of light and this particular Slayer had found them.  One he recognized as the girl that was in the prison with him and Miguel.  She had handled a bow with deadly accuracy and he wondered what other weapons she could use.  There was another girl too she was shorter than Rachael with blond hair and blue eyes that were just a bit darker than Rachael's crystal orbs.  

Chesta couldn't hear the conversation but he knew Rachael recognised the Austurian guards.  She would most likely head in the opposite direction right towards Lord Dilandau.  Chesta waited until Rachael and her friend started to run for it and then used the com link to contact the others.  

"I've found them! It's Rachael! The girl from the prison and she has a friend with her.  They're heading you're way Lord Dilandau.  They're on horseback and being chased by 6 Austurian horsemen."  After that Chesta started towards where Lord Dilandau was.  

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~*~Back to Rachael and Tiffanee~*~**

The two girls were bent low over the horses keeping their faces hidden in the manes of their mounts to stop the branches flying by from blinding them.  They were way ahead of their pursuers because of the excellent breeding of their horses and soon enough they were entering yet another clearing.  

What they didn't expect was some people already in the clearing.  Tiffanee's horse swerved and slowed to a stop while Rachael wasn't so lucky.  Sapphire reared up and went backwards on his hind legs before landing and backing of a bit more.  What was really surprising was the fact that Rachael stayed on her horse quite easily.  

"Rachael!" one of the people in the clearing yelled relieved to see her alive and well.  But he was silenced by a look from a silver haired soldier who sat atop a pure white stallion.  Although the stallion was nothing compared to either Ruby or Sapphire.  

Rachael looked around and saw Miguel and a few familiar faces from her first visit to Gaia.  Tiffanee looked from one soldier to another confused and a bit edgy.  She looked over to Rachael to see her lower her guard just a little bit.  

There was a rustling behind them and Chesta ran out slightly out of breath.  He ran past Rachael giving her a small nod of greeting and went to his knees before the soldier on the horse.  

"There are six Austurian horsemen on their way here."  He reported.  Rachael's eyes narrowed.  She didn't like those horsemen.  She glanced over into the forest from the direction that she and Tiffanee had come from and saw two pairs of eyes.  One pair of emerald eyes and one pair the color of topaz.  

Rachael whistled and the soldiers watched as a black streak raced towards Rachael and climbed up onto her shoulders.  There sat Emerald proud and true.  Then almost immediately a white streak made its way to Tiffanee and Topaz curled herself up on Tiffanee's lap.  

Rachael ignored the stares she was getting and waited for the horsemen to come.  She didn't have to wait long.  They broke through the clearing seconds later and were surprised to see the girls in the presence of the Dragon Slayers.  If there were a fight it would be six on horses against three on horses and six on foot.  

Rachael's eyes were as cold as ice as she glared at the Austurians.  They weren't that damned knight made king but she could at least take her anger out on them.  A barely noticeable smirk formed on Rachael's lips.  But it was enough for the leader of the horsemen to notice.  

"Don't think that now you have protectors you're not still going to die!" He snarled as he unsheathed his sword.  

"You couldn't kill us even we were alone you pathetic fool!" Rachael grabbed one of her sais and had it ready to defend.  She positioned it so the Slayers had a clear view of it but none of the horsemen could see it.  

The leader was infuriated by Rachael's lack of fear and respect and completely forgetting or not caring that she was a girl he attacked her.  Rachael's smirk grew and she blocked the attack with one hand quickly relieving the man of his sword.  The last thing that poor man saw was the sadistic gleam shimmering in Rachael's eyes as her weapon was rammed right into his heart.  

The Slayers took out the rest of the horsemen without much of a fight because they were still in shock at how their leader was defeated and killed so mercilessly by a girl.  The Slayers actually expected something like this considering the fact that she handled a bow so well and didn't hesitate to shoot down as many guards a she could.  

After the guards were disposed of each of the Slayers grabbed a horse and mounted.  They then fell in line behind their commander who hadn't taken his eyes off of Rachael.  

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with us…"  The silver haired soldier drawled.  He obviously didn't want to be here.  Rachael sighed in exasperation.  

"Fine, we'll come." Tiffanee nearly fell of her horse in shock.  

"What?!" Rachael didn't make any move to answer her. "Fine but we had better not have to go far." Tiffanee suddenly switched languages so that the Dragon Slayers wouldn't understand her.  **(I'm going to put a * before and after each sentence that is in Rachael and Tiffanee's second language.) "*My butt is already killing me!*" Rachael laughed at that.  **

"*Oh c'mon _dwarf_ riding isn't that bad!*"

"*Easy for you to say _elf_, you've been riding all your life! I hate horseback riding!*" 

Dilandau glanced over at the two girls; they were speaking in a language that was amazingly similar to Atlantian. **(Remember Dilandau is half Draconian so he knows Atlantian.  Rachael and Tiffanee are speaking in the Elemental language.  The language of their ancestors so it would be similar to Atlantian.)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**SM: That's all for today.  Thanx for your reviews Tiffanee!  For those who're wondering about the elf and dwarf thing check out shadow-mistress1's review for chapter 4.  She copied Gimli son of Glion from The Lord Of The Rings The Two Towers.  So I called her a dwarf and me being her opposite for many things in this fic became the elf.  **


	6. Folken

**SM: I made a few changes to chapter four.  Instead of only two Elementals surviving three do.  And I'm adding a Dragon Slayer to the ranks.  His name will be Malik and he will have shoulder length blond hair and lavender eyes.  He will be paired with the third elemental person, dude.  (I do not own Malik he is from Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Important! Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers are Draconians as is Van only in this Van is fully Draconian instead of half.  **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.  **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(((Last Time)))**

Dilandau glanced over at the two girls; they were speaking in a language that was amazingly similar to Atlantian.  

**(((Now)))**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rachael was getting bored.  The Slayers wouldn't talk now that their commander was present and Tiffanee had let her mind wander a long time ago.  She kept falling off her horse and Rachael kept having to stop her before she hit the ground.  

Tiffanee was slipping again and this time Rachael was really getting annoyed.  After righting her Rachael gave Tiffanee a none too gentle smack on the head.  

"Hey!" everyone was now looking at Tiffanee who was glaring daggers at an unaffected Rachael.  "*What the hell was that for?!*"

"*You have been falling of your horse for the past half hour.  You're lucky I didn't let you hit the ground.*"  Rachael looked so bored but no matter how little attention she paid to her riding she never faltered in staying elegantly atop her mount.  

"*Grrr…now I remember why we call each other dwarf and elf.  I'm too short to ride! But you, you are tall and your riding skills are matched by none!*" 

"*If you're having that much of a problem you could always walk.*"

"*But that would take effort!*" Tiffanee's voice had become high and whiney.  

"Geez you are so lazy!"

"Damn strait!"

"We're almost there so would you shut your mouths!" Dilandau snapped.  Rachael smirked.  

"*I think he's pissed because we're speaking in another language.*" Rachael continued in Elemental and in reaction to her words Dilandau growled in annoyance.  Tiffanee tried to hold back her laughter but wasn't very successful.  

"*Well that's too bad for him*-WHOA!" Ruby had been startled at the sight of the Zibach floating fortress and reared up at the sight of it, sending Tiffanee sprawling to the ground.  "It's alright! It's alright! Nobody panic! It was deliberate, it was deliberate!"  

"Ha-ha! Tiffanee you should've seen your face!" Rachael had a hand over her mouth to smother her laughter and some of the Dragon Slayer looked amused and concerned.  Dilandau was particularly amused seeing that these girls weren't as strong as they made themselves out to be.  They actually might be fun to keep around.  

Tiffanee was not impressed at Rachael's reaction and decided to take drastic action.  

"Let's just see how long you can stay on your horse _elf!" Tiffanee growled and her eyes took on a menacing look.  Rachael just smiled.  Tiffanee then launched herself at Sapphire trying to spook him.  She succeeded and was thrown back when his warhorse breeding kicked in.  Sapphire reared and called out a challenge to any who dare oppose him.  He pawed at the air and successfully unnerved all the horses and most of the soldiers riding them.  Rachael however stayed quite easily on Sapphire's back and grinned evilly down at Tiffanee.  _

Tiffanee just stared with her mouth open.  She growled and got back on to her feet brushing herself off Tiffanee sighed and apologized, mumbling things about demon elves in Elemental.  

The Dragon Slayers got off their horses and followed Dilandau who was still on his white mount.  Rachael didn't like his attitude.  He obviously thought himself better than everyone else.  He had a familiar flicker in his eyes too…something Rachael recognized but couldn't quite identify.  Oh well…Ruby had come over her initial shock at seeing the flying fortress which was docked at the edge of a cliff.  

The girls followed the young soldiers inside of the fortress and once inside.  The doors to the hanger closed and the whole thing took off.  Tiffanee lost her balance and nearly fell but after a while everything calmed down a bit.  Dilandau gave orders to his soldiers to get training right away and then turned towards the two girls, one who was looking at the guymelefs somewhat curiously and the other who was whipping her head around every which way with her mouth hanging open.  

"You two will follow me.  Lord Folken wishes to see you." Dilandau ordered and set out at a brisk pace.  Rachael followed easily but Tiffanee had to jog to keep up.  They walked down endless corridors until the two girls were completely lost.  Finally after about 15 minutes of walking Dilandau led them to a set of doors that were just a little bit different from the rest.  

Dilandau burst through the set of doors, not bothering to knock and let the two girls pass him.  He then walked back out and the doors closed behind him of their own accord.  The two girls now stood at the entrance of a large library.  Shelves of books were lined up neatly and there didn't seem to be a single page out of place.  

Strait in front of the girls was a desk with a few books on it and behind the desk there sat a man in his mid to high twenties.  He had strange turquoise hair and intense eyes the colour of maroon.  He wore a black cloak that covered everything but his head and he had a purple tattoo in the shape of a tear drop under one of his eyes.  

"Ah.  Welcome ladies, to the Vione!" he greeted politely.  "I am sorry if Dilandau's manners were a bit harsh but he is our best general so we have to put up with his bad attitude."  Tiffanee's jaw dropped.  

"He's a GENERAL?!?!" She practically screamed once she had found her voice.  "How the hell can he be a general?!?!"

"Simply put, he earned it." The man answered.  "Please excuse me.  I forgot to introduce myself.  I am Stratigos Folken, but you my call me Folken." 

"Pleased to meet you." Rachael answered.  "My name is Rachael and this is my cousin, Tiffanee." Folken smiled.  

"Well then, let's get down to business.  Please take a seat." Folken motioned to two chairs that were in front of the desk.  Rachael and Tiffanee sat down and waited for Folken to start.  "Now just hours ago two of the Dragon Slayers were freed from an Austurian prison.  There was a girl from the Mystic Moon there who helped them to escape.  I was told it was one of you and I was wondering which one it was."  Tiffanee looked confused.

"Have you ever been to prison?" Tiffanee asked Rachael.  Rachael ignored the question and looked strait at Folken.  

"That was me." She answered with a somewhat board expression on her face.  Folken couldn't help but notice that she acted somewhat like Dilandau.  

"Well then, I've heard that you can handle a bow with deadly accuracy and may be able to use other weapons as well.  Is that true?"

"Yeah…" Rachael was getting curious as to where this conversation was heading and Tiffanee was getting royaly pissed of by being ignored.  

"Well then I have a proposition for you…"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**SM: You won't believe what happened! I sprained my ankle! Isn't that just so unfair! Here I am trying to write a nice fanfic and then my mom takes me out shopping next thing I know I've fallen and sprained my ankle.  **

**Alicia: Hi!**

**SM: Oh! This is my other best friend Alicia!**

**Alicia: Hey people ShadowMistress is getting really depressed because she has no review other than the ones we give her so**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	7. Why?

**SM: I'm BACK!**

**Andrew: Took you long enough…**

**SM: Well…for once I must agree…everyone please read the note at the end of my little introduction.  It should clear everything up for you.  **

**Tiffanee: Don't forget about me!**

**SM: How could I ever forget about one of my best friends?!**

**Andrew: The same way you forget about me?**

**SM: no…I actually try to forget you…-_-'**

**Tiffanee: Does it work?**

**SM: Only when he shuts up…**

**Tiffanee: Hmm…maybe I should try that with my little brother…wait…maybe I have…I write all failed attempts in one book and all successes in another…so I can keep track. ^_^**

**SM: Yes well anyway…to all my readers…that is if I still have any…please forgive me for the extremely long wait! *Bows apologetically***

**Tiffanee: Yeah! Please forgive her! She's been really busy!**

**SM: Thanks Tiff…anyway, school's been really hectic.  I have to really work on my marks…I'm actually not supposed to be on the computer right now (I'm grounded) but I feel that you have waited far to long so…I told my mom that I'm doing homework…**

**NOTE! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**There has been some confusion over what I have written…well I'm kind of making some of it up as I go along so it may get confusing…but here is where it stands.  First of all Dilandau and Celena were born two separate people in this story but were merged together as a fate alteration experiment.  They were later separated.  Dilandau is also a full-blooded draconian in this fic as are the Dragon Slayers.  Van, instead of being half draconian is full draconian and Allan is the bad guy.  Allan became the King of Austuria by marrying Malerna and is trying to invade Zibach.  **

**In the chapter that outlines the history I said that only two of the Elementals were left, that of fire and that of water.  Later I said that wind was still around as well.  I was going to add that character but I decided against it so there is only the two.  There is something more to add to the draconians in my story.  They all have a natural tattoo of a white dragon on their left shoulder blades.  Now, one of my reviewers, Pablo/Cecil, has mentioned the connection between Dilandau and Celena.  I'm sorry for confusing you by not saying that the two were in no way related in the first place.  So that means that there isn't a trace of Draconian blood in Celena, Allan or Chid.  Celena is also unaware that she was apart of Dilandau at all.  She has no memories of when Dilandau's consciousness was in control.  I believe that is all.  If there are any other complications please feel free to tell me!**

**SM: All clear?**

**Tiffanee: I think so…**

**SM: Good…Onward!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…**

**~*~Last Time~*~**

"Well then I have a proposition for you…"

~*~**Now**~*~

Rachael and Tiffanee were sitting in a lavishly decorated room with two beds, an armoire, a make-up table, a desk and a door leading to a large bathroom.  The room was mostly decorated in deep blues and each of the girls was laying on one of the beds staring at the ceiling.  

"Why are we here again?" Tiffanee asked in a whine.  

"On Gaea or in Zibach?" 

"Both" 

"We're on Gaea because it's where we belong.  Our people helped to create this world and they should have had the chance to live on it…but now we're all that's left.  We were doomed to stay on earth while the draconians, the ones that destroyed Atlantis, got to live on the planet they couldn't create without our power.  Those of earth made the ground to stand on and those of wind made the air to breath.  Water made the liquid from which all life came from and finally fire breathed the flames of life into the creatures that were created." 

"Wow…I've never heard that part of the story…"

"Not many have."

"So, why are we with Zibach?"

"Because I hate Austuria."

"Ok…Why? I mean, as far as I can tell you've been here before but I haven't heard the story yet."

"When I landed here I was on the border of Zibach's land and Austuria"s.  I headed into Austurian territory and because I was coming from the border they thought I was a spy or something.  I was captured and brought to Palas where I was imprisoned.  I was there for three days and each day I was tortured.  I wasn't fed and I had very little water.  After all of that, two Zibach soldiers were captured and a knight become king had the nerve to ask me to join their side."

"So you spit in his face and laughed at him right?"

"You know me too well…"

"How did you escape?"

"After spitting at the knight he struck me and I knocked into one of the soldiers.  I stole his dagger, hid it in my sleeve and used it to get out of the cell they were keeping me in.  By that time I had two tag-along Zibach soldiers and their rescue party had come.  We encountered no guards until we were outside where they were all fighting intruders.  The guards were killed and I was brought back home.  I grabbed my weapons, the book and a few other things and got you…you know the rest from there."

"Whoa…so now we've joined Zibach and we're supposed to get training so we can become a part of the Dragon Slayers?"

"That's what Folken said."

"Do we really have to do this?"

"You ask to many questions…just go to sleep…we meet the Dragon Slayers and are tested by them and their commander tomorrow."

"What are they testing for?"

"Skill level, now go to sleep."

"Fine." Tiffanee rolled over and closed her eyes soon drifting off to sleep.  Rachael stared at the ceiling a bit longer before following her friend into the land of dreams.  

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**SM: That's all folks! Please review!**


End file.
